¿Sólo una vez más?
by Hirotsu Kami
Summary: Una de las muchas veces que Misaki y Usagi tienen relaciones pero esta vez algo cambia... mi primer yaoi asi que no esperen mucho, prometo mejorar n- n gomen!


**Dedicado a Diana! te quiero y espero te siga gustando como cuando lo leíste :D**

**RESUMEN! : Una de las muchas veces que Usagi y Misaki tienen relaciones pero esta vez algo cambia, Misaki al leer otra de las obras BL de Usagi se pregunta si realmente significa tanto para él que se decida a tomar la iniciativa y después de mucho pensar decide intentarlo... ¿Qué pensará Usagi? ¿Saldrá todo como Misaki lo espera...?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la mente maestra de Shungiku Nakamura...**

**Si no te gusta este género presiona atrás en tu buscador y no pierdas tiempo en un review desagradable, en cambio si si te gusta el género espero y lo encuentres de tu aguardo n-n bueno... a lo que vinieron :P**

-Di mi nombre- ordenó el pequeño mientras se colocaba cómodamente sobre el pecho de su amado ya que sabía que el peso no sería un problema.

-Misaki ¿pero qué crees que haces?- preguntó el bastante confundido pero no menos encantado adulto.

-Shh...-le respondió al mismo tiempo que posaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de su seme- sólo dilo.

Éste obedeció diciéndolo lentamente -Misaki.-

-Eso es- dijo Misaki cerrándo los ojos y sonriendo- Usagi- le llamó acercando su rostro al de él quedándose a unos pocos centímetros- siempre eres tú el que... me brinda tanto p-placer y creo que pues... que ahora es mi turno.

Usagi abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar la confesión de Misaki para después soltar una de sus sexys sonrisas.

-Bien, aquí vamos- susurró nervioso el pequeño mientras unía sus labios con los de Usagi con un rápido beso.

-Tan... inocente- dijo Usagi al momento que abría sus ojos e inspeccionaba ese frágil cuerpo que ya hacía tres años y medio había llegado a vivir con él y que con el paso de cada segundo le parecía más y más deseable- vamos, dijiste que

querías darme palcer ¿no es así? se que puedes hacer algo mejos que eso- lo reto aunque sabía que el simple hecho de verlo desde ese ángulo, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y haber rozado sus labios era suficiente para hacerllo ponerse duro.

-¿A... a qué te refieres?- preguntó inocente Misaki y algo sonrojado.

-Creo que tú sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó Usagi y dedicó una mirada llena de lujuria hacía la entrepierna de Misaki al mismo tiempo que subía sus manos por los muslos del chico y las posaba en su cadera.

-¿Huh? ¿¡Qué... qué te pasa PERVERTIDO!- exclamó mientras quitaba las manos de Usagi de su ccadera.

-Jaja ¿Pervertido yo?- dijo indignado al mismo tiempo que entrelaaba sus manos con las de Misaki- disculpa pero yo no soy el que está sobre tí ¿cierto?

Este último comentario causó que las mejillas de Misaki quedaran completamente rojas de vergüenza, ¿Se estaba volviendo un pervertido igual o peor que Usagi? No, su nivel era demasiado alto.

-Creo que aún no es hora- susurró el mayor y suspiró.

-¿Qué?

Usagi jaló a Misaki y le dio la vuelta, quedando el arriba y su pequeño abajo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!- exclamó el menor enojado.

-Aún eres un niño.

-¡No es verdad!

-Todavía te falta experiencia para poder dejarme a tu merced. acercó su boca a la oreja izquierda de Misaki y le dio un pequeño mordisco el cual hizo que éste soltara un gemido ahogado- aunque debo decir que con esa expresión no haces un

mal trabajo- susurró.

Usagi comenzó a lamer la oreja de su pareja siguiendo sensualmente la forma de ésta con su lengua y soltando de vez en cuando un poco de aire en su oído que hacía que éste se estremeciera. Al voltear a verlo podía observar como Misaki se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir ante los tratos de Usagi.

-No hagas eso, te lastimarás- le dijo mientras soltaba una de las manos del chico y la pasaba por debajo de su playera- mejor dámelos a mí.

Usagi tomó los labios de Misaki al principio con dulzuray después se fue tornando más y más intenso el beso, a lo que el menor respondió justo como el quería. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron divirtiéndose en aquél campo de juegos que creaban sus bocas mientras la mano de Usagi masajeaba uno de los pezones de Misaki.

-Hmm... Usagi... de-detente- pidió el adolescente separándose de Usagi.

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-No... no es eso.

-Creo saber que es lo que te molesta.

-¿Ah sí?

El mayor bajó su mano por el pecho de Misaki y la colocó sobre el bulto que se podía observar en el pantalón del chico.

-Ahh..- gimió Misaki- ba-basta Usagi mmm... es... es enserio.

-Aún ni siquiera te tocaba y ya estás así.

-Deja de burlarte y suéltame- se quejó.

-Puede que tu boca diga eso pero las reacciones de tu cuerpo me dicen todo lo contrario.

Misaki entendió que no tenía sentido oponerse más y puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Usagi para atraerlo a el mientras se besaban aapasionadamente, pero Usagi no se quedó atrás, desabrochó el pantalón de Misaki despojándolo de éste y comenzó a masajear su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

-Hn... ahh... U-Usagi...- gemía Misaki por la excitación que aquéllo le provocaba.

-Descuida pequeño... se pone mejor.

El chico tragó saliva y se remojó los labios antes de atreverse a quitarle la camisa a su compañero. Observó durante algunos momentos el torso bien formado (más no exageradamente) que tenía enfrente.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Usagi orgulloso.

-Claro- contestó Misaki hipnotizado pero enseguida se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y desvió su mirada hacia abajo logrando solamente aumentar su nerviosismoal ver la silueta de algo MUY grande bajo el pantalón de Usagi y la mano de éste masajeándo su miembro- ehh, quiero decir, amm...que...

-No tienes que decir nada, tu mirada me lo dice todo- Usagi tomó la playera de Misaki y se la quitó lanzándola muy lejos.

El ojiverde se sentía cada vez más excitado y sintió que era algo injusto que él estuviera disfrutando de eso y que Usagi no obtuviera nada de su parte así que comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de éste y se levantó un poco para bajárselo pero al hacer esto su cabeza topó levemente con el miembro de Usagi causando que éste dejara salir un leve gemido y por supuesto, que Misaki se sonrojara de nuevo, pero el escuchar el gemido de su seme por ese pequeño contacto le dio una idea que le agrado bastante.

-Usagi- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lentamente se movían quedando una vez más el ojiverde sobre el mayor, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo pero esta vez Misaki descendió al cuello de Usagi quien tomaba y acariciaba su trasero con fuerza soltando gemidos poco audibles. El pequeño, quien seguía y seguía excitándose daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello de su pareja y lengüetazos como si fuera un gato, y así, sin despegar su lengua del cuerpo del mayor dejó su cuello con algunas marcas seguidas de un rastro de saliva que güiaba hasta su pecho donde se dedicó a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras estimulaba el otro con su mano.

-Hmm... Misaki...- dijo el mayor entre gemidos.

El chico siguió bajando hasta que llegó a la zona de peligro, normalmente habría entrado en pánico al tener su cara tan cerca del miembro de Usagi ya que nunca se lo había echo oralmente (o de cualquier otra forma) pero por alguna razón este día sentía que perdía el control sobre sus acciones y no le desagradaba del todo.

-Está bien Misaki, no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Usagi entre jadeos.

-Te... Te dije que hoy era mi turno- le contestó nervioso y sin quitar sus ojos de los boxers de su seme.

Tomó sus boxers y los bajó, dejando a la vista el ya despierto y bastante grande miembro del mayor. Lo tomó entre sus manos y esto provocó que Usagi gimiera y excitara al chico de sobremanera quien sólo podía oensar en lo mucho que le gustaba y que quería escuchar esa dulce melodía, así que empezó a mover sus manos masturbando al mayor quien gemía sin parar pero eso sólo provocaba más a Misaki y lo hacía desear más de esos gemidos lo que lo llevó a agacharse y comenzar a lamer el miembro de Usagi el cual parecía que ya no podía estar más duro.

-¡ahh! Misaki...nghh...ahh...- el mayor gemía y gemía y no era que tuviera intención de parar.

-Dios, nunca me había sonado tan bien mi nombre- dijo el chico mientras jugaba con su lengua sobre el miembro del mayor.

Usagi no sabía que era lo que pasaba con su pequeño (ni siquiera él lo sabía) ya que normalmente él no se comportaba de aquella manera pero... le agradaba.

Misaki abrió la boca e introdujo el el miembro de Usagi dentro, succionándolo y cubriéndolo con su lengua, metiéndolo, sacándolo, volviéndolo a meter. Esto causó que el mayor levantara su cadera por la excitación y al mismo tiempo por el deseo de más mientras se sostenía firmemente de las sábanas arrugándolas en sus puños. En ese momento Misaki haría lo que fuera por escuchar más de esos gemidos y ver esa expresión de placer en el rostro de su compañero, pero sobre todo, saber que era él quien le ocasionaba esas sensaciones, él y nadie más.

-Mi-Mi-ahh... Misaki... basta... si sigues m-me correré en tu boca.

Usagi no podía con la excitación, era la primera vez que sentía los labios y la lengua del ojiverde en esa área de su cuerpo y debía admitie que no lo hacía nada mal, pero esos labios...esa lengua.. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo resistirse a eso? Advirtió al menor una vez más y quedó sorprendido cuando este se retiró de su entrepierna para contestarle con un "está bien" antes de volver a introducir su miembro en su boca aumentando la velocidad en que lo metía y lo sacaba. Misaki entendía lo que estaba haciendo pero el tener el miembro de Usagi dentro de su boca ya no era suficiente, a pesar del placer que este acto les provocaba a ambos, el chico quería probar el elixir proviniente de su seme asía que continuó con lo que hacía aumentando más y más la velocidad.

-ahh..Misaki...estoy por venirme- anunció el mayor entre gemidos y jadeos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una sustancia tibia y algo viscosa inundó la boca de Misaki acompañada con un sonoro gemido de placer por parte del mayor quien había alcanzado el orgasmo. Aquél líquido tenía un sabor amargo pero a la vez delicioso, el menor comenzó a tragarlo pero venía en cantidades grandes así que tuvo que dejar escapar un poco, que escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, su abrbila, su cuello y llegó hasta su pecho. Cuando terminó volteó a ver a Usagi y vió que estaba con los ojos entre cerrados, jadeando y con las sábanas arrugadas bajo sus ya relajadas manos.

No puedo creer que me perdí de esto todo este tiempo pensó el pequeño. Usagi abrió bien los ojos y miró a Misaki quien lo observaba con su aún fuerte deseo, pero había dos cosas en especial que hicieron que el mayor sintiera como se ponía duro nuevamente. Primero, aún con la ropa interior puesta Usagi podía ver que el miembro de Misaki estaba completamente erecto y segundo, el semen del mayor corría sensualmente desde la boca del ojiverde hasta su cuerpo. Simplemente no pudo evitar que esa imagen tan erótica lo excitaba.

-Misaki, tienes un poco de...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

-Olvídalo, yo me encargo

El mayor tomó los labios de su amante una vez más pero ahora denotaba la lujuría y la pasión dejando la dulzura muy muy en el fondo. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Usagi con las piernas abiertas y el menor enmedio de ellas, el primero besó sus mejillas y luego lamió el semen que el ojiverde tenía en la barbilla.

-Vaya que te ensucié jaja- bromeó el ojimorado.

-No es mi culpa, era demasiado.

-¿Por qué hablas así hoy? ¿acaso juegas conmigo? sabes, tantas erecciones terminarán por hacerme daño.

-¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI NADA IDIOTA!- gritó el sonrojado adolescente.

Usagi se rió por lo bajo y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Misaki continuando con la limpieza. Entonces el chico comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Usagii estaba...¡INGIRIENDO SU PROPIO SEMEN! Por una parte le parecía extraño y desagradable, pero por otra era tan... ¿_erótico_?

Misaki sentía una presión en su entrepierna cosa que no era nada cómoda. El menor se sentó sobre una de las piernas de su seme mientras éste jugaba con esos botones rosados que tenía frente a él.

-mmm...U-Usagi-sa-ahhh...- el pequeño quería liberarse de esa molestia así que comenzó a moverse discreta y lentamente para crear fricción, la que lo hizo jadear más continuamente.

-Misaki ¿qué haces?- preguntó el mayor y el otro se detuvo en seco.

-amm...nada- contestó volteando los ojos.

-acaso...-Usagi volteó a ver a la nada como pensando y en unos cuantos segundos sonrió satisfactoriamente para volver a posar su mirada en su lindo uke- ¿acaso querrás esto?- pasó su mano cerca del miembro de Misaki rosándolo apenas, pero eso no impidió que el chico suspirara.

-c-claro que no- contestó el menor firmemente pero la verdad era que se moría por que esas manos expertas pasaran por cada centímetro de su piel, en especial por cierta parte de su cuerpo que esperaba por ser atendida.

-¿Seguro?- susurró Usagi en el oído de Misaki mientras colocaba su mano en la entrepierna del menor robándole un gemido que lo puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Basta de bromas idiota!

-Jaja ¿qué pasa Misaki? Dime lo que quieres...

A pesar del centenar de veces que él y Usagi habían tenido relaciones, Misaki aún no podía actuar tan abiertamente como su seme, aún no aguantaba que lo tocara sensualmente sin sontojarse y esa había sido la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer algo como lo que había hecho hace unos minutos y aún se sentía avergonzado por ello, en especial porque enserio lo había disfrutado él también.

-Yo,yo- Misaki quería explotar, decirle que lo que quería era a él. Su cuerpo, su personalidad, su corazón... todo... todo para él. Quería sentir su calor, que esas frías manos, esos labios, esa lengua recorrieran TODO su cuerpo pero algo se lo impedía... su orgullo aunque siendo el uke ¿cuánto podría quedar?

-¿sí...?- Usagi sólo lo provocaba pero es que enserio quería escucharlo. Aunque ya lo sabía y ya se lo había demostrado muchísimas veces quería escucharlo de sus labios. Quería que su pequeño le dijera que lo quería, que lo necesitaba.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Misaki abrió la boca- Yo...- tomó la cara de Usagi y la acercó a su rostro dejándola a unos pocos milímetros donde ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro... Dios cómo le gustaba sentir la respiración irregular de Usagi en su piel- yo te quiero a tí...todo- dijo finalmente y lo besó dulcemente aunque claro, el mayor se encargo de avivarlo.

El show comenzó una vez más pero esta vez con más confianza, más atrevimiento, más placer. Usagi tomó el miembro de Misaki con una mano mientras la otra le servía de apoyo en la cama. ¿¡Cuándo diablos le había quitado la ropa interior! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Wow Misaki...- dijo el mayor con su voz cargada de lujuría empezando a masajear el miembro del mencionado.

-ngh...ca-callate

El ojiverde sentía como un calor impresionante y abrazador llenaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.. y se sentía espectacular. Usagi bajó al cuello de **SU** pequeño lamiéndolo y llenándolo de marcas. Siguió descendiendo pasando por su pecho y jugando nuevamente con sus pezones hasta que llegó al vientre del chico y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la insinuación de abdominales que éste tenía. Succionó pequeñas porciones de piel marcando lo que era **SUYO** y entonces llegó a la orilla de los boxers de Misaki; soltó un poco de aire caliente sobre el aún cubierto miembro del chico haciendo que este se estremeciera.

¿Cuánto más alargara esto? pensó el menor- Usagi deja los juegos.

-¿o qué?- respondió retador pasando su lengua por encima del aún cubierto miembro de Misaki quien irritado por su actitud tomó su ropa interior dispuesto a deshacerse de ella pero algo, o más bien alguien lo detuvo- tranquilo, todo a su tiempo.

-No me vengas con eso- la voz del menor denotaba irritación pero también muchísima excitación.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Usagi divertido y tomó la gomilla de los boxers del menor con los dientes.

Empezó a bajárlos, rozando con la punta de su nariz toda la longitud de su miembro haciéndo que al ojiverde se le acelerara la respiración. Cuando por fin le sacó los boxers besó y lamió sus pies para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó al premio mayor. Lo observó con lujuria y sonrió mientras con una mano acariciaba el muslo derecho de Misaki y con la otra hacía lo mismo pero a su testículo izquierdo con una lentitud que hacía sentir al chico que explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba excitado y quería venirse; sólo sentía una punzada de dolor en su miembro y una ansiedad tremenda.

-¡Hazlo ya maldita sea!- gritó Misaki.

Normalmente no lo hubiera echo esperar y escuchando esa frase se hubiera avalanzado sobre él pero hacia ya más de dos semanas que no tenían sexo porque Usagi estaba ocupado con los últimos detalles de su próxima novela y Misaki había estado en examenes. A lo mucho Usagi le había echo unas mamadas al menor pero no habían tenido la oportunidad ni el tiempo de hacer las cosas como era debido. El mayor estaba dispuesto allegar hasta el final esa noche a como diera lugar, no importaba si tenía que violarlo, esa noche estarí dentro de él. Sabía que estaba matando de de ansias a Misaki pero no había manera de que estuviera más ansioso que él, aunque bueno, lo que había echo su pequeño unos momentos atrás atrás lo había calmado un poco, más no del todo. Finalmente tomó el miembro de Misaki con ambas manod y dió pequeños besos en la punta provocando un gemido de parte de su lindo uke por cada uno de ellos para luego dibujar círculos con su lengua una y otra vez.

Misaki sentía como un montón de choques eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo y lo hacían temblar de placer. La lengua de usagi comenzó a explorar su miembro y cada segundo que pasaba las lamidas se volvían más húmedas y prolongadas pero aunque era bastante placentero aún no era lo suficiente para venirse. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el mayor engulló el miembro de Misaki en su boca cubriéndolo por completo, humedeciéndolo, jugando con su lengua sobre él, entonces empezó un mete y saca lento.

-M-más...- esa simple palabra lograba que los ánimos de Usagi se levantaran y bueno, no sólo sus animos.

El mayor aumentó la velocidad saboreando los fluidos que comenzaban a salir. Misaki por su parte se sentía extasiado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándo su espalda levemente arqueada, tenía una mano sostenida a las sabanas y la otra enredada en el cabello de Usagi quien seguí a aumentando la velocidad hasta que por fin Misaki sintió como se liberaba acompañado de un gemido lleno de alivio y placer, sintiendo como el mayor succionaba esa zona tragando todo su semen. Cuando Usagi se retiró sintió un cambio de temperatura repentino que lo hizo estremecerse una última vez para quedar relajado sobre la cama.

Usagi estaba duro de nuevo, además, Misaki estaba con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, las piernas abiertas y la respiración agitada; se veía tan lindo, tan inocente, tan provocador, tan... tan... violable 3 .

El mayor se puso sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera provocando que su erección rozara con el miembro de Misaki, que empezaba a despertar. Los gemidos de ambos al rozarse se ahogaron entre sus besos, entonces Usagi tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de Misaki rozándola con la punta.

-ngh...e-espera Usagi.

-Lo lamento pero ya no puedo esperar- dijo el mayor.

Misaki supo que Usagi no lo escucharía a menos que lo hiciera entender, así que se hizo para atrás quedando con las rodillas en sus hombros y con los pies en su entrada evitando otro movimiento del ojimorado.

-Misaki, no hagas eso- replicó Usagi.

-¡Escúchame! han pasado casi dos semanas.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, porfavor Misaki déjame hacerlo.

-¡No! ha sido bastante tiempo, no puedes entrar como si nada idiota.

-...- Usagi no sabía que decirle, se sentía la persona más estúpida del universo por haber dejado pasar un detalle así- yo, Misaki, perdón.

-No pasa nada.

Aunque el mayor se sentía algo avergonzado por su gran error tenía un problema más grande que atender y vaya que era grande. Metió tres dedos en la boca de Misaki para que los lamiera hasta que quedaron resbalosos por su saliva.

-Dolerá- advirtió.

-Lo sé, apúrate.

Usagi besó al ojiverde mientras introducía uno de sus dedos lentamente el él para no lastimarlo pero aún así pudo sentir sus quejidos dentro del beso. Empezó a moverlo en círculos para dilatar su entrada y poder meter un segundo dedo que acompañó al primero repitiendo el proceso hasta que introdujo un tercer dedo.

-U-usagi ya está.

Sin decir una palabra el ojimorado sacó sus dedos de aquélla cavidad. Pusó las rodillas del menor sobre sus hombros y el último lanzó sus brazos atrás del cuello de su seme. Lentamente penetró al pequeño disfrutando de la expresión y los sonidos provinentes de su rostro y boca que mezclaban dolor con placer. Cuando por fin entró por completo en él esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse.

-M-más rápido.

¡DIOS! Esa petición (que era más bien una orden) , con ese tono de voz le había sonado como la cosa más sensual de todo el universo y sin pensárselo dos veces obedeció gustoso.

Misaki acercó a Usagi a su cuerpo con sus brazos que seguían entrelazados detrás de su cuello y lo besó con pasión dejando que este explorara su boca y ahogando los gemidos que rogaban por salir de ella. El mayor sacó su miembro casi por completo para embestirlo con fuerza y meterlo de una, causando que el menor rompiera aquél fogoso beso para que un sonoro gemido cargado de puro placer retumbara en los oídos de Usagi que repitió lo que había echo encantado por ese dulce sonido, Usagi había encontrado ese punto dentro de Misaki que les brindaba a ambos ese placer tan buscado. El primero tomó la erección del otro con una mano para empezar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las fuertes embestidas que le proporcionaba. El menor gemía con fuerza y aqueaba su espalda profundizando las penetraciones, unas cuantas embestidas después sintió que estaba cerca del final y aunque no quería que acabara (porque estando en la cama con alguien tan salvaje como Usagi ¿quién lo querría?) el placer podía más que su fuerza de voluntad.

-Hnn...Usagi vo-voy a..ahh

-No te... resistas ngh..- la velocidad iba aumentando al igual que el volumen de sus voces y la temperatura de la habitación.

-¡AHH!- el pequeño cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo el más puro y grande de los placeres existentes y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al llegar al orgasmo y derramarse en la mano del mayor manchando también el torso de ambos. Usagi por su parte, el escuchar ese último gemido y sentir los músculos interiores de éste presionando su miembro lo llevaron a alcanzar un fuerte orgasmo viniéndose dentro de su pareja esperando a calmar un poco su respiración antes de salir de él y recostarse a su lado.

Misaki frunció el ceño al sentir como este salía y se acomodó con la cabeza en su pecho pero este empezó a moverse... Usagi se estaba riéndo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el adolescente algo curioso.

-No es nada, sólo que... extrañaba poseerte.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par y por millonésima vez en la noche un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó mientras le daba la espalda pero Usagi se acercó abrazándolo por la cintura y se acercó a su oído.

-Misaki, te amo- le susurró.

-Eres un pervertido- le contestó sin darse la vuelta.

-Bueno, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero está bien.

Misaki se volteó, quedando frente a frente con esos ojos morados que tanto le encantaban y entrelazó sus piernas con las de Usagi.

-Eres un pervertido, pero así te quiero- esas fueron las últimas palabras que cerradas con un beso le pusieron una tierna sonrisa en los labios al mayor quien lo rodeó con sus brazos y se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN

:O ¡Llegaron hasta aquí! ¡Que bueno! espero que les haya gustado, proximamente un MAtt x Mello :D

PD: el de MAtt y Mello esta quedando mejor que este se los aseguro... ya pues...

reviews?

matte ne~


End file.
